


Sandy Boys Drag Race

by nomsie500



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Competition, Drag, Drag Queens, Gen, Good clean fun, RuPaul's Drag Race References, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomsie500/pseuds/nomsie500
Summary: The Sides decide to watch RuPaul's Drag Race and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Platonic LAMP
Kudos: 17





	Sandy Boys Drag Race

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is a list of headcanons I came up with in regards to the Sides doing drag. Enjoy!!

One day Logan, Patton, Roman, and Virgil are really bored so they decide to put on some RuPaul’s Drag Race to pass the time.

Virgil keeps thinking about the queens and what they did on the show for the next few days. He finally decides to try out this drag thing for himself.

He puts on his full dragsona a few times by himself before he’s brave enough to wear it around the other Sides.

Virgil finally decides to bite the bullet and comes to dinner in full drag. The other Sides are shocked but instantly love what he’s chosen to do with his style of drag.

Virgil is a goth queen. Think Raven from Season 2 of Drag Race.

Roman is instantly jealous. He doesn’t want to be outdone by the emo, so he starts to show up to meals in full drag. He’s a fishy, high fashion queen.

Virgil accepts this as a challenge and they start trying to outdo each other every chance they get.

Things start to get out of control, so Patton comes up with the idea of Virgil and Roman playing along to Drag Race with Patton and Logan judging who met the requirements of the challenge better.

Virgil and Roman are instantly excited, Logan isn’t sure he likes that he let Patton talk him into indulging their shenanigans.

The two duke it out by themselves for a few nights, Virgil winning some challenges, Roman winning others.

Deceit catches wind of what they’re doing and tries to join them. Patton and Virgil are initially really against it.

Logan reasons that it can’t hurt to have Deceit join them and convinces the other Sides to let Deceit compete with them.

The first time Deceit comes out in full drag, the other Sides are extremely surprised. Deceit is so fishy that it’s a wonder that he didn’t just shapeshift himself into a woman.

It gets to the point where they insist on watching Deceit put on his drag to check that he isn’t shapeshifting. He isn’t, he’s just really good at illusion makeup. He literally represents Thomas’s deceit, the fact that they’re surprised he’s so good at creating the illusion of a woman shouldn’t be a surprise to them.

The next time they have a drag competition, Deceit gets Remus to join them without the other Sides knowing.

Remus comes downstairs in the most chaotic, artsy drag ever, but it’s surprisingly high fashion.

They all don’t know what to think, so in their shock they invite Remus to compete regularly. 

The drag competitions become a form of bonding for them, each Side experimenting with their style and pushing it to its limits.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you have any other ideas related to the Sides doing drag, please comment below, even if your ideas directly contradict mine!! This is all just for fun after all :)


End file.
